


Hungry Like the Wolf

by minkscantsew



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Embarrassed!Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Season 3, SmartAss!Stiles, Sweet!Stiles, flashback episode, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkscantsew/pseuds/minkscantsew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really should have expected something like this to happen. He knew as soon as Stiles started hanging around more often that nothing good would come of it. Especially as the new one in the pack, he really should have seen this coming. He new hazing happened; he had seen it at the sheriff’s office with all the other rookies. He just never expected a bunch of teenagers to try and haze him. Especially not Stiles. Stiles was supposed to be on his side. </p>
<p>Now, sitting on his bench in the backyard, chased out of his own house by the sounds of a rowdy group of teenagers’ laughter aimed at him he was starting to rethink his alliance.</p>
<p>A.K.A. the one where Stiles helps Derek rejoin the community and pack in Beacon Hills, and Derek gets a little more out of it than he expected; mainly an insensitive little asshat of a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like the Wolf

Derek really should have expected something like this to happen. He knew as soon as Stiles started hanging around more often that nothing good would come of it. Especially as the new one in the pack, he really should have seen this coming. He new hazing happened; he had seen it at the sheriff’s office with all the other rookies. He just never expected a bunch of teenagers to try and haze him. Especially not Stiles. Stiles was supposed to be on his side. 

Now, sitting on his bench in the backyard, chased out of his own house by the sounds of a rowdy group of teenagers’ laughter aimed at him he was starting to rethink his alliance.

_________

It had been strange when Stiles was the first one to realize he had returned to Beacon Hills earlier that winter, neither of the wolves he had once called pack had even picked up on his scent as he drove past the McCall house. In all honesty, that had hurt a bit: the fact that his own pack had forgotten him enough to not even notice when he was so close. He had ended up at the old Hale house that night, not wanting to check into a hotel that always smelled so strongly of other people and emotions and… fluids. After half a year with Cora on an emotional spirit quest, living off the land and sleeping outdoors whenever they got tired of dealing with people, he figured a night in his old house wouldn’t be the worst place he’d slept recently. 

What he hadn’t expected was for Stiles to show up on his porch the next morning, coffee and donuts in hand, wearing his standard red hoodie and a not-so-standard nervous smile. 

Derek blinked at him for a while before Stiles couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“I thought you could use some breakfast after, you know, sneaking into town last night and hiding in your house…or something,” he trailed off. Derek just continued to stare, unsure of Stiles’ intentions or motives.

“How did you even know I was back in town? And why do you care?” Derek grumbled, voice still thick with sleep. Stiles face flushed ever so slightly and his eyes seemed to have trouble focusing on Derek’s face all of a sudden.

“Oh. Well as you know, my dad’s the sheriff and all and it’s not a big town, so someone’s bound to report the total creep in the black Camero that keeps driving past the McCall’s house at 11pm,” Stiles shot back, “It’s not hard to figure out who that might be.” Derek bristled at that. 

Ok, so he may have gone by Scott’s house a few times just to see if maybe they hadn’t been home the first time; which would explain why they hadn’t noticed him. He didn’t think anyone had been watching. Rookie mistake. 

Stiles shot Derek a look that should have been pity, but looked more fond than anything, maybe even conspiratorial. 

“So,” he continued, “I figured you were expecting a warmer welcome than you got and decided to give you one.” 

Derek’s eyes flashed up to Stiles’ for a moment and he felt his lip tug upwards ever so slightly before looking away and frowning. 

“I wasn’t…expecting anything. I just wanted to make sure they were still safe,” Derek lied, thankful that Stiles couldn’t hear the lie in his heart.

“Right,” Stiles chided, failing to hide his smirk, “even so, welcome back!” He thrust the coffee into Derek’s hand and pushed past him through doorway and made his way towards what had once been the dining room. 

Derek had stood staring out the open door, baffled, while Stiles had dragged the small sofa from the living room and the chair from the kitchen to either side of the charred table. He turned to see Stiles plopping down on the sofa before digging into a donut. The perfect smell of the coffee in his hand had brought him out of his daze enough to realize that Stiles was expecting to eat breakfast with him. He took a sip and headed towards the table, step faltering as the taste of the coffee hit his tongue. It didn’t just smell perfect; it was perfect. 

How did Stiles know how he took his coffee? 

Derek sat at the table throwing Stiles a questioning look as he reached for the donuts. Stiles just smiled back at him, powdered sugar all over his face, and pushed the box towards Derek, offering him whatever he wanted. 

It had not been the welcome he had expected, and he had expected at least some acknowledgement from his old pack, but it was almost nice. Stiles had sat the rest of the morning with Derek, asking about his travels, and Cora, and where he was planning to stay now that he was back because “seriously dude, you cannot keep living in shady as fuck places. Get a real house or an apartment not in the warehouse district where your only neighbor is the friendly neighborhood crack whore, who I am really hoping was not the reason you chose that apartment in the first place.” 

Derek had tried to frown at that comment, but his face had mutinied and a small smile had broken out instead. He didn’t miss the blush that had come to Stiles’ cheeks after that, but he didn’t mention it either. 

By the time noon rolled around Stiles had to head to the police station to bring his dad lunch. With nothing better to do, Derek asked if he could tag along under the guise of seeing what the requirements were for the police academy since he would need a job eventually, to which Stiles heartily exclaimed, 

“Dude, you would make a crazy good cop; no one would ever try to fuck with you. And if they did, you could take them down in a heartbeat with your crazy werewolf strength. I can’t even imagine the other cops trying to haze you like they always do to rookies. They’d be terrified if they tried to force you to strip down to your underwear and…”

Derek may never know what else those hypothetical cops might have done because Stiles had chosen that moment to choke on his own spit and cough up a lung for the next two minutes, face turning a charming bright red in the process. 

Derek followed Stiles to the station, driving teasingly close to his precious jeep just so he could see Stiles’ silhouette flailing in the driver’s seat at every stop sign. 

The sheriff was surprised when Derek followed Stiles into his office after Stiles had vouched for him at the front desk. The officer on duty was new to town, so Derek’s surly nature and brooding face were still novel to her. She had glanced between Stiles and Derek a number of times before nodding them through, apparently trying to work out why the sheriff’s son was hanging out with an obvious mass murderer, mafia hit-man, or assassin of some sort. Derek hadn’t missed the way her narrowed eyes followed him around the desk and to the hallway, but he had missed the way her eyes lit up at the sight of his backside neatly displayed by his tight jeans. Stiles hadn’t missed that part though. Derek had smirked when Stiles shot the officer a poor attempt at a warning look.

The sheriff had offered for Derek to stay and have lunch with them, taking the opportunity to order something a bit less healthy than Stiles liked in the name of hospitality. They had talked about where Derek had gone and the whole werewolf situation in town now that the sheriff was in the know. Sheriff Stillinski had taken it all surprisingly well after seeing a boy he’d know since infancy turn into a living Halloween costume the night he was kidnapped by Ms. Blake. That whole week had been a rude awakening for the sheriff, but Stiles had helped him through the acceptance phase once they had been rescued from under the Nemeton. 

Derek had watched Stiles digging in to the burgers they had ordered, smirking as the sheriff slapped his son’s hand away from a file he had been subtly trying to look at, well, as subtly as Stiles could be. Derek remembered vividly how fiercely Stiles had hugged Scott after being pulled out of the root cellar that night so many months ago. He remembered the desperation in both boys as they clung to each other, still in shock with relief that they had survived. He remembered more vividly how that same fierceness had turned to him after pulling the sheriff out, the smaller teen’s arms wrapping themselves around his frame as tightly as Stiles could get them. It was the first genuine display of affection he had felt in years. It took him longer than he liked to admit to loosely wrap his arms around Stiles shoulders in return. 

Stiles nudged Derek in the ribs to break him from his reverie. He turned to see the sheriff gazing at them with something like fondness.

“So, you wanted some info on the police academy correct?” he asked. 

Derek must have been out longer than he thought because he didn’t remember that being mentioned at all during lunch. 

“Yes, sir,” he replied, schooling his face from showing any surprise at the abrupt topic change. The sheriff wasn’t fooled, but he didn’t seem upset by Derek’s distraction. 

“I’ll see what I can dig up for you when we’re done eating. I think you’d make a fine addition to the force, and not just for your…extraordinary abilities,” the sheriff joked.

 

After that lunch, Stiles seemed to become a permanent fixture in Derek’s life. He spent his weekends helping Derek apartment/house hunt, taking great joy in sneaking as many innuendos as he could into the conversations with his realtors. At one point he actually asked the realtor if the basement could be fitted with shackles, for “entertainment purposes.” The realtor’s face had turned bright red and she had excused herself to take a phone call shortly after, leaving Stiles in a fit of laughter on the floor. Derek had just rolled his eyes. It was a valid concern for a werewolf to want a space where they could be locked down if need be, but Stiles was getting way too much enjoyment out of coming up with different inappropriate ways to ask the realtors about it. 

They had eventually settled on a small house towards the edge of the reserve, adjacent to Stiles’ own neighborhood. It already had a finished basement and surprisingly came with some shackles already installed in one corner (which had horrified Stiles when he realized he knew the couple who had lived here previously). It had 3 bedrooms; 2.5 baths; a full size, fully furnished kitchen; and a nice breakfast nook with a window that overlooked Derek’s secretly favorite part of the property. The backyard was open and extended right up into the woods with just a small cluster of trees marking the property line. But Derek’s favorite part was the garden that stretched from under the breakfast nook window along one side of the yard all the way back to the trees. It wasn’t a flower, butterfly, or even vegetable/herb garden. It was merely a collection of green fern-like plants and ivy covering the side of the yard. There was even a small koi pond towards the back surrounded by rocks and moss that reminded him of the lake in the reserve. A small pathway of flat river stones led through the mass of plants from the back door to the pond. It was calming and familiar, and just wild enough to feel like home. 

Stiles had taken it upon himself to invite everyone to a house warming party the next weekend and spent the whole week prior helping Derek move in and decorate, in the barest meaning of the word. The sheriff had even stopped by one afternoon to help, and to personally drop off Derek’s acceptance into the police training program. He had also treated the boys to pizza before he left them to finish unpacking what little Derek had. The house ended up pretty sparse, but not as bare as the loft had been. There was a bookcase, TV, and even a computer desk in one corner. Stiles had convinced Derek to get a big dining table so the whole pack could come over for gatherings and such. Derek wasn’t sure the pack would want anything to do with him, but Stiles was convinced that he would be accepted back with no problems. He hadn’t quite shared in Stiles’ unfounded optimism, but he found himself unable to say “no” when Stiles excitedly danced around the large dining set at the furniture store, which is how he became the begrudging owner of an antique oak dining set. 

The house warming party had actually helped to prove Stiles’ point. Scott and Isaac were the second to show, after Stiles of course, shortly followed by Lydia, Aiden, and Allison. Ethan and Danny arrived minutes after looking slightly ruffled after presumably an intense make out session in the car prior to arrival. Derek wasn’t comfortable with Ethan or Aiden being anywhere near him or his house, but Stiles kept sneaking up behind him throughout the night and putting a calming hand on his shoulder, arm, or back; reminding him that they were pack now and Scott had them under control. Derek would never forgive them for killing Boyd, but Stiles assured him that Scott would allow them to fight it out, one on one, when the time was right; not to the death, but enough to let Derek get his aggression out. All in all, the party wasn’t horrible. Everyone had brought their favorite junk foods and stupid movies and it was relatively comfortable. Stiles had stayed by Derek the entire day, never leaving his side for more than a few minutes, reassuring him constantly. He didn’t want to admit how much he appreciated the effort. At one point during the event Derek had found himself in the kitchen alone, partially to get a drink, and partially to get some air. Stiles had snuck in and wrapped his arm halfway around Derek’s shoulder, hand settling onto the side of his neck. Derek tried to ignore the way his pulse jumped at the contact.

“Everything’s going pretty well, don’t you think?” Stiles asked innocently. Derek had to admit that everyone did seem to be getting along.

“Seems like it,” he mumbled, trying not to let himself settle back against Stiles arm. 

“I wanted to give you this. It’s nothing big, but I know you’re supposed to bring gifts to a housewarming, so here.” With that he thrust a shoddily wrapped package into Derek’s hands and walked away. 

Derek sliced through the paper with one claw, just because he could, and pulled out two picture frame collages. The first had a sticky note covering the center picture in Stiles’ sloppy scrawl that read ‘We’ll have to get a picture of the whole pack today, but you get the idea. I needed a stand in until then. –S’. Around the center were pictures of all the people in the other room: Danny and Ethan hand in hand at the beach smiling at the camera like they’d just been caught: Lydia and Allison laughing as they dragged a very grumpy looking Aiden to a snow cone vender in the park: Scott and Isaac at the top of a very tall tree they had clearly raced up, both sporting identical grins of triumph: Stiles smiling out from under his lacrosse helmet focused on the camera instead of the two blurs of Scott and Isaac racing up behind him to tackle him: a familiar picture of Derek’s mugshot, the shine from his eyes ruining any legibility. Then in the corner was a simple picture of Boyd and Erica, sitting in the stands at one of Isaac’s games, arms entwined, smiling at each other like the other had hung the stars, while Boyd’s outstretched hand vainly attempted to block the camera. Derek felt tears prickling in his eyes as he put the picture collage down. He picked up the second one and inhaled sharply. He couldn’t stop the tears from spilling out if he tried, but he didn’t care. The second collage centered on a picture of his family from a harvest moon gathering that he had forgotten he had. The outer frames held candids of each family member with a big smile on their face, all pictures he had never seen. His parents pushing a stroller with a baby Laura covered in ice cream: Cora as a toddler learning to walk, stumbling towards Derek where he sat on the couch: Peter as he had been, playing with baby Derek on the floor: his aunts and uncles gathered around a bassinette laughing as a small clawed hand reached for the moon above: his cousins playing on the swingset they used to have in the yard, half furry, half not. The tears finally spilled over.. He carried the collages out to his garden to get some air. The faces of his dead family smiling up at him when he sat. He turned the collage over to see another set of sticky notes from Stiles. 

‘I found these at the house after you and Cora left.’  
‘I thought you should have them. I thought you could display them.’  
‘I don’t want you to forget your family as they were; happy and fun and loving.’  
‘I’m sorry if you think I overstepped. You can kill me if you want. I promise. -S’

The last note hurt the most:

‘They don’t blame you. And neither do I. I’m sorry. –S’

Derek’s mind flashed back to the night in the hospital when Stiles was so desperate to find his father that he had lashed out and thrown Kate and Jennifer in Derek’s face, trying desperately to take control of the situation. He knew even at the time that Stiles didn’t mean it but it had still stabbed him like a dagger, cutting deeper than he thought possible, deeper than if anyone else had said it; even Scott who he viewed as a brother. His guilt over his family had never really gone away; Stiles had just managed to bring it back to the surface. That whole night had been horrible, but he was starting to believe that at least Stiles didn’t blame him for his father’s kidnapping. Stiles didn’t blame him for his family’s death. He didn’t blame him for anything. If Stiles could forgive him maybe his family could too. Maybe he didn’t deserve to be alone forever. Maybe he could join a new pack.

Derek pulled the first collage back out, the faces of all the people inside smiling at each other. This was a happy group. These were people who had seen him from the start, had seen his failures and were still willing to accept him, to protect him. He looked down at the sticky note covering the center picture. ‘I needed a stand in until then. –S’. Derek peeled the note up and blinked down at the picture. 

There in the center was a picture of himself and Stiles. The sheriff must have taken it when he came to give Derek his acceptance letter. Stiles is standing with his arm around Derek’s shoulders, staring down at the letter proudly with a smile beaming across his face. He’s proud. Of Derek. Derek looked at his own face and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes aren’t looking at the letter at all. They’re fixed on Stiles face, his gaze a mixture of amusement and what he can only describe as love. A smile plays at his lips and his hand is settled neatly at Stiles’ hip. He looks happy. For the first time since the fire. 

The sound of the back door opening woke Derek from his realization. Stiles stood anxiously in the doorway, face contorted with guilt and nerves. 

“I…I know I probably overstepped, but I thought you could use some pictures, you know? I miss my…my mom every day, but at least I have pictures of her to remember her by. I can remember when she was healthy and happy and we were together. And I think it helps. So I thought it might help you too. And the other one is to remind you that you’re not alone here. There are plenty of us who you can call fami…pack. If you want to,” Stiles sputtered to a stop finally taking a chance to breath, hands balled up in the hem of his shirt, cheeks blazing red. 

Derek placed the pictures gently on the ground and stood before Stiles. He looked down at the boy who was staring intently at his feet and obviously fighting the urge to babble more. Derek moved a hand to reach for Stiles’ shoulder and the boy flinched, clearly expecting a violent reaction. Derek’s heart broke and before he could stop himself he was pulling Stiles to his chest and crushing him in a hug. He buried his face in Stiles neck, unashamed of the obvious tears still wet on his cheeks. 

Stiles’ arms had cautiously wrapped abound Derek’s middle, nervously applying pressure. Derek wrapped his arms tighter, hoping Stiles would take the hint and sighing when he felt Stiles arms clench around him. He clung to the boy’s neck and just breathed him in for a while. Stiles had settled his cheek against Derek’s shoulder and he could feel the boy shaking slightly, whether from crying or fear he couldn’t be sure.

“Thank you,” he mumbled into Stiles’ neck. “I can’t think of a better way to start a new chapter of my life than to celebrate the old while welcoming the new.” 

Stiles sighed against his shoulder.

“I’m glad you like it. And that you haven’t killed me yet.”

Derek chuckled at that. He could feel Stiles smile against him. 

“There’s always time for that later,” he confided in a sarcastic tone.

Stiles laughed again, sending a jolt of warmth down Derek’s spine. He made a mental note to make Stiles laugh more often, for both of their sakes. 

“Well, make sure you do it after the group picture. We need to get a real pack photo in that frame.”

Derek sighed against Stiles’ neck, noting the shiver that followed. 

“Actually, I kinda like the one that’s in there,” Derek confessed, “Maybe we can get a new frame for the grou…for the pack photo.” 

Stiles nodded slowly against Derek’s shoulder. As they pulled apart a smile played across both of their faces. Stiles cheeks were still flushed and his eyes shined in the moonlight. Derek stared at his mouth where it hung slightly open. He reached forward, placing a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling the boy’s face towards his own and fitting his lips over Stiles’. He felt Stiles’ eyes pop open further as his eyelashes caressed his cheek. But he settled into the kiss almost immediately, reciprocating enthusiastically as his hands clawed up Derek’s back. Derek smile into the kiss as he felt Stiles’ fingernails dig into his shoulders and wrapped his other arm around the boy’s waist, pulling him flush against his own body. Stiles licked experimentally at Derek’s lips and made a noise of delight as Derek opened them for him. Stiles tongue met Derek’s with inexperienced energy but his own enthusiasm had his technique out the window anyway. The two stayed like that, wrapped up in each other completely until a flash startled them. They looked towards the door to see the entire pack inside cheering, Lydia holding a camera up with a smile. Derek blushed as the teens continued hollering and cat calling through the door but Stiles simply flipped them the bird and pulled Derek’s face back down to his. Derek’s eyes snapped open wide as Stiles pulled away quickly with a smile. 

“Sorry,” he had whispered, cheeks burning brighter, “I got a little carried away.”

Derek had just looked down into his amber eyes, so wide and innocent, yet dark and wise, and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his own face. 

“Thank you,” he had replied, “For everything.”

_______

Now that Derek thought about it, he decided he could totally put up with teenagers laughing at him if it meant he got to keep Stiles. He may be an immature pain in the ass sometimes, but who wasn’t?

Derek heard the door open behind him. It was nearly silent inside as Stiles stepped out to join him. He shut the door behind him and settled down next to Derek, bumping his shoulder as he did.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think the video would be that funny to them. I just thought it was really cute,” he said in lieu of an actual apology. Derek huffed at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Oh come on! You know it’s adorable. I don’t know why you’re so upset! …ok, so I know why you’re upset but I don’t understand. You don’t have to be Mr. Tough Guy all the time, you know? You’re allowed to cut loose around us. Or…at least around me…” he trailed off sounding slightly hurt. 

Derek sighed and uncrossed his arms, reaching one hand down to take one of Stiles’.

“You know I’m more comfortable around you than anyone else. And you know that I’m myself around you 100%. I just…I know when I look or sound stupid, so I don’t actively try to do so in front of people,” Derek attempted to explain. Stiles squeezed his hand apologetically. 

“Derek, you couldn’t look anything other than insanely attractive even if you tried! And honestly, nothing about that video is stupid. Nothing about you is stupid. You’re amazing. And you’re mine. So I guess, yeah, I shouldn’t have been so willing to share a part of you that you apparently wanted kept secret with others. Although the others are your pack and we all barely have secretes from each other as it is, but I see your point. I’m sorry. I just really like to show off my amazing boyfriend and the cute things he does because no one believes me when I tell them.” 

Derek waited patiently for Stiles to stop rambling. 

“You know, it’s kind of your fault anyway that this even happened,” Derek supplied. 

“Hey! I already said I’m sorry! And I said I saw where you were coming from. And I said I was wrong, which you know is not something I enjoy saying, an-” Stiles was silenced by Derek’s large hand covering his mouth and nose. Stiles glared at him stubbornly and began licking the palm covering his mouth. Derek just shrugged and held his hand in place while Stiles tried to thrust his tongue through Derek’s fingers. (He had to admit, that tickled a bit.)

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing. I just said it was kind of your fault. I still have that stupid CD you put in my car and I still play it all the time because you made it for me.”

Stiles stopped licking. He had made Derek a CD just before he started training at the police academy. He had given it to him along with the new pack photo in its novelty wolf pack frame. (Seriously it was the coolest picture frame ever, with little wolf silhouettes running all along the edges. Derek didn’t appreciate Stiles’ good taste sometimes.) The mix he had made was full of every song he could find that included lyrics about wolves. Every time he rode with Derek he would put it on and sing along at the top of his lungs, much to Derek’s dismay (especially on She Wolf which was solidly out of Stiles’ range). 

“It’s the only reason I know that song. I don’t even like it, but I can’t stop listening to it because it reminds me of you, and you make me happ-” It was Derek’s turn to trail off. 

Stiles kissed the palm covering his mouth and Derek turned to look at him. Stiles pulled Derek’s hand away and held it against his leg. 

“Are you serious?” he asked incredulously.

Derek considered denying what he’d said, but knew when he was beat. He nodded slowly in defeat. Stiles lunged forward and pressed their mouths together, pushing Derek back against the bench as he threw his thigh over Derek’s leg, effectively straddling him. Stiles hands found their way to Derek’s face as Derek wrapped his arms around him. He bit lightly on Stiles lip and Stiles rewarded him by grinding down into his lap. His tongue flicked out to tease at the bite and Stiles groaned into Derek’s mouth causing Derek’s hips to jut forward against Stiles. 

“Why don’t we take this little pity party up to our room?” Derek suggested. Stiles groaned against him.

“I love when you call it that,” he breathed out, still trying to kiss his way into Derek’s mouth.

He stood from the bench, lifting Stiles right along with him, wrapping his legs around his waist and grabbing tighter than necessary onto Stiles ass to hold him up. He carried Stiles to the door and Stiles reached back to open it. The sound of the video in question was now playing through the TV speakers. Derek glared at the boy in his arms, but Stiles just grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. 

“You know I love you. I just want them to see the awesomeness that I get to see all the time,” he reminded him. Derek hiked Stiles further up his body and carried him through the living room, directly in front of the TV. 

“Oh gross, get a room guys!” Scott yelled while attempting to hide behind a pillow. There were affirmations all around the room, and one ‘You could stay here, I don’t mind’ from Lydia that resulted in a pillow being thrown at her (probably from Scott).   
Stiles eyes were still fixed on the Derek on the TV screen. It was from last week. He was fixing macaroni and cheese for lunch while he thought Stiles was in the shower. The video Derek was holding a mixing spoon in one hand, singing into it with gusto. Derek pinched Stiles who started to laugh. He grabbed tighter onto Stiles’ ass and raced up the stairs two at a time with a giggling Stiles wrapped around him. They passed both collages, with the original pictures still in them, and the new pack photo still in its “awesome” (according to Stiles) frame. Derek smiled fondly as he raced past the photos.

He could hear the sounds from the TV and the laughter of those watching it following him up the stairs as Stiles continued to laugh. 

“In touch with the ground, I’m on the hunt I’m after you, Smell like I sound, I’m lost in a crowd and I’m hungry like the woooolf…”

Stiles leaned down and kissed him again. 

“I really freaking love you.”

Derek tossed Stiles onto the bed and stalked forward, trapping Stiles between his knees. 

“I really freaking love you too,” he returned. Then, against his better judgment, put on a fake singing voice and crooned, “And I’m hungry like the wooolf” sending Stiles into a fit of laughter as Derek covered his face with kisses.


End file.
